warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Draco Malfoy
Draco Malfoy is a recurring antagonist in the Harry Potter book and film series. He comes off as a cowardly bully throughout the series, but after Voldemort is defeated in the Battle of Hogwarts, he reforms to some extent, and becomes friendlier towards Harry Potter and his friends. Background Personality and traits Draco Malfoy is an arrogant and boastful bully in Hogwarts who teases and harasses Harry Potter or any of his friends to get his way. His two friends Crabbe and Goyle are extremely loyal to him, but Draco can be annoyed and resentful of their foolish actions. Draco can be shown to be a spooked coward at times: when a shadowy figure corners both him and Harry in the forbidden forest, Buckbeak briefly attacks him in retaliation when Draco verbally insults the creature, and especially at the time when he, Blaise Zabini and Goyle are at the mercy of the Fiendfyre, until Harry, Ron and Hermione save them where Draco shows gratitude. At the time of adulthood, Draco slowly turns from a sadistic and cowardly bully to a kind-hearted father of his family. Physical appearance Draco Malfoy is a slender young man with fair skin, short blonde hair, thick brown eyebrows and blue eyes. During his Hogwarts years, he wore a grey sweatshirt with green and silver trimming, white shirt underneath with a green and silver striped tie, black robe with the Slytherin symbol on it, grey trousers and black shoes. Powers and Abilities Magical abilities and skills Possessions Appearances Films ''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Draco first meets Harry as they and the other first year students are waiting to be sorted. When Draco arrogantly introduces himself, disses Ron, and boasts about making friends with the wrong sort, Harry takes an immediate dislike to him. After Neville Longbottom injures himself when his broom goes out of control during a flying lesson, Draco steals his Remembrall and flies off with it, despite Madam Hooch's order to stay on the ground, forcing Harry to retrieve it, subsequently earning him a position on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team as Seeker. Draco is later seen spying on Harry, Ron, and Hermione as they help Rubeus Hagrid hatch a baby dragon, and reports them to Minerva McGonagall, who gives the four of them detention, much to Draco's chagrin. Draco assigns himself to work with Harry and Fang to search in the Forbidden Forest for the wounded unicorn. When they encounter a hooded figure, Draco runs off in fear with Fang following behind whilst Harry is saved by Frienze. Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Draco is first seen watching Harry and Gilderoy Lockhart in Flourish and Blotts on the floor above them, though he and his father are shown selling something to Mr. Borgin at Borgin and Burkes prior to Harry meeting Lockhart in a deleted scene. Later, during a Herbology lesson involving re-potting Mandrakes, Draco humorously tries to make his Mandrake quiet down by sticking his finger in its mouth, only for the Mandrake to angrily bite his finger. During a class with Lockhart, in which he puts the students against a swarm of mischieveous freshly caught Cornish Pixies, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and everyone except for Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville (who's left hanging on the chandelier) flee the classroom. Shortly afterwards, Draco is seen with the Slytherin Quidditch Team, and reveals that he is the team's new Seeker, and his father bought Nimbus 2001s for the whole Slytherin Team. When Hermione chides him about it, saying that everyone on the Gryffindor Team got in on pure talent, Draco calls her a "filthy little Mudblood", infuriating her, and Ron, who attempts to curse him in retaliation, but his spell backfires due to his wand malfunctioning, causing him to vomit slugs. Later, when the Chamber of Secrets opening has the whole school concerned for their safety, Harry and Ron get the impression that Draco may be the Heir of Slytherin, so Hermione proposes that they use Polyjuice Potion to disguise themselves as Crabbe and Goyle and get information out of him. As he and the rest of his team take on Gryffindor in a Quidditch match, Draco spends his time teasing Harry and fails to notice the Golden Snitch right by his ear. Despite an unfair advantage, Draco falls off his broom, and Harry gets the Snitch, even though his arm is broken by a rogue Bludger that Dobby bewitched to go after him. Draco is next seen in the Hospital Wing, moaning that he lost his team the match, especially when he had a chance to give them an easy win. A few days later, Draco partners Harry in a dueling club that Lockhart has started; he conjures a snake that Harry surprisingly communicates with. He is next seen when Harry and Ron (disguised as Crabbe and Goyle) are confronted by Percy Weasley. Draco gets slightly suspicious when he sees "Goyle" wearing Harry's glasses. He then leads Harry and Ron to the Slytherin Common Room, where he disses the Weasley family (angering Ron) and says that his father always believed Dumbledore was the worst headmaster Hogwarts ever had. But "Goyle" says that Harry Potter is worse than Dumbledore. He then says that his father said that the Chamber of Secrets was last opened fifty years ago, resulting in a girl (Myrtle Warren) getting killed. He deduces that it won't be long before another Muggle-born is killed, and he hopes Hermione will be the one who dies. The Polyjuice Potion's effects then begin to wear off, causing Harry and Ron to turn back into themselves; they narrowly escape. He isn't seen again until the end of the film. Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Draco is first seen asking Harry about the Dementor incident on the train. During Hagrid's first Care of Magical Creatures lesson, he attempts to show off Harry, and, not heeding Hagrid's advice about insulting hippogriffs, mocks Buckbeak, causing the hippogriff to scratch his arm in fury. Draco pretends that his injury is more serious than it truly is. He also expresses disgust and sarcasm towards Professor Lupin's class, saying "this class is ridiculous". Later, when Ron and Hermione are observing the Shrieking Shack in the winter, Draco, Crabbe, and another Slytherin student confront them. Harry, under the Invisibilty Cloak, attacks them, eventually frightening them off. The three of them are next seen happily awaiting Buckbeak's execution; Draco says that his father (who ordered the verdict) has allowed him to keep Buckbeak's head, and he plans to donate it to the Gryffindor Common room. Hermione furiously attempts to curse him, but instead punches him in the face, causing him and his friends to run back into the castle. Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Draco is first seen with his father at the Quidditch World Cup, where they run into Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys. He is next seen mocking Harry after the latter is picked on by several students over his name in the Goblet of Fire. He tells Harry that he and his father bet how long Harry won't last in the tournament. Harry confronts Malfoy, telling him that his father is cruel and that he is pathetic. Before Draco can perform a curse behind his back, Alastor "Mad-eye" Moody transforms Draco into a ferret and begins to humiliate him by levitating him and shoving him down Crabbe's trousers. Fortunately, Professor McGonagall transforms him back to his normal self, and Draco flees from Moody like a coward. Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2 Video games Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2 Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4 Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7 Harry Potter for Kinect ''LEGO Creator: Harry Potter ''Lego Dimensions Live show ''Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Printed Media ''Harry Potter: The Character Vault'' ''Harry Potter: The Creature Vault'' ''LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World'' ''LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World'' Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia Differences from the source material Category:Antagonists Category:Harry Potter villains Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Harry Potter (film series) Category:Harry Potter characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Warner Bros. villains Category:Villains Category:Students Category:Neutral Characters Category:Hogwarts students Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Characters in video games Category:Harry Potter (video game series) Category:Lego Category:Lego characters Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Secondary characters Category:Tertiary Antagonists Category:Wizards Category:Magic users Category:Death Eaters Category:Death Eater allies Category:European characters Category:British characters Category:English characters Category:Transformed characters Category:J. K. Rowling's Wizarding World characters Category:J. K. Rowling's Wizarding World villains Category:Characters Category:Warner Bros. characters